


Kiss of Life

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis is the owner of a company known as Philo-co. "We will make love immortal." Having told his favourite worker his want to make people even closer to one another, the scientist manages to fulfil his bosses wish. But with this discovery it brings great consequences after it is tested by Francis himself, even if no one realises it at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Philo-co.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it's me again. So here I am with this new FrUk fic and all. Please note that:  
> Emily- Nyo!America  
> Michelle- Seychelles  
> Many people use Amelia buuut not me so yea enjoy~

Francis smiled as he walked down the hall of his large company Headquarters. If you thought of the word success, you'd probably think of him. If you thought of love, you'd think of his company. It had only been a dream five years ago when he was back at his home in France. A little lab geek who simply wanted to make people happy.

It started out with his pet rat, Louie. The life force he extracted from the rat was too much for the poor guy and sadly he died the next day. His pets once blue life force had disappeared. That's what began the many processes of it trying time and time again. Until finally, the twenty first rat, Tam, didn't kill over the next day. The rats life force was a violet colour but seemed to change colours as it got closer to other rats forces. Francis tried so many different combinations, red and green, blue and yellow, green and green. All were failures. That was until he saw them light up a vibrant shade of orange. 

"That was five years ago." The Frenchman mumbles to himself. Now couples were happy as could be, divorce rates had went down, and his world seemed much happier than it had been. 

"What did you say sir?" 

Snapping from his thoughts Francis looked down to his assistant, Michelle.

"Nothing my dear. "

She blinks and shrugs just going with what ever he said and began giving him his schedule.

"Today you have a press meeting, a lunch dinner with the founder of gleeharmony.com, and Alfred says to visit him whenever you can, he has something important he wants to show you."

"Thank you Michelle, ah what would I do without you " He chuckles.

"Go insane?"

"Likely."

The two split there agreeing to talk again later. Francis opened the door to the press room and was bombarded with flashes of cameras and many questions. Never answering one of them he walked calmly to his seat on stage. Soon the noise died down and some hands were raised. Pointing at a reporter to continue on with their question.

"Hi, Mr.Bonnefoy, I'm Emil Stiemellson from N5 news, is it true that you are going into business with soap companies?"

"Yes, heart shaped soap bars and lavender soaps will be sold on behalf of Philo-co., however this will have no affect on anyone's love stats, if that is what you heard." He answers before pointing with a smile to another reporter. 

Stupid and strange questions seemed to go on forever. Francis was becoming bored but he kept up a smile for the press. He wasn't sure why all of these people wanted to know about every little detail when their main news was updated on a two day bases on their website. The questions dulled him a bit. All question and no real conversation about any of it. Thankfully Francis somehow made it through and hour and a half of it and had only five minutes left for this so it got down to one last question.

"Emily Jones from the New York Times, have you recently tried or have found any new ways of enhancing ones 'love stats'. As in, is there a way to make two people become closer with one another?"

Francis blinked looking at the reporter closely. No one was supposed to know about things like that. But it could just be an honest question the media thought of itself. Still, the surname Jones made him suspicious. 

"I have asked my lab team to help me conduct smooth and efficiently. Taking too much of oneself to find their match would result in terrible consequences. I don't believe we will ever take any more than we already do. However, if the day does come were we find a way to do so, I feel that it would bring two people closer." 

Looking at his watch Francis stands and smiles at the reporters.

"Sadly that is all the time I have for you today." He waves and walks away. 

Stretching he shakes his head. People had been spreading rumours again. They could ask him anything but all they wanted to know of was his personal life and silly little rumours. 

Feeling a sudden vibration in his pocket he jumped in surprise, rolling his eyes at himself and getting his phone from his pocket he looks at the ID before answering with a smile as if he is talking to someone face to face.

"Hello, this is Francis Bonnefoy proud head and owner of Philo-co. speaking, how may I help you?"

_"Don't act so boastful idiot, I know good and well who you are. Anyways, are you joining me for lunch this evening?"_

"There you go with that foul mouth again," he begins jokingly, "No I can't, I've a meeting."

A unamused snort came from the other side of the phone. 

_"Well, I tried. I'll see you tonight then?"_

"Of course. I love you~" he cooes at the end.

_"Not enough to have lunch with me."_

"Cheer up, at least I don't travel a lot like all those other non-..," he stops not knowing what go call them, "..you know what I mean- those people."

Francis replies still smiling while leaning against the wall.

_"Too bad, I'd like some peace and quiet for once."_

"What's with that attitude? You love me Arthur, admit it"

_"Believe what you will," he laughs before some shouts can be heard in the back, "I gotta go, I'll see you later."_

Right after that, the phone clicked off while Francis was in the middle of his goodbye. Looking and pouting at end screen he puts away his phone with a sigh while mumbling something about Arthur being silly.

\- - -

Arthur sat at his desk looking over some papers after he'd put away his phone. The roar of machinery nextdoor rang through the office building. It rumbled the building every so often, waking the workers a bit but also aggravating them once more. 

"I can't want until Ms.Zwingli buys out that building."

He always heard his co-workers saying. Making a grunt of amusement he knew the woman's power only went so well. That building was owned by Francis. The blond always told him it was simply a checking factory to make sure all things were working properly. Arthur knew there was more hidden in his words but he never found the motivation to nag on. The sounds of the factory helped him drown out the chatter of his co-workers. He worked for a small phone company in the risings. Thankfully he wasn't costumer service, dealing with people like that would drive him mad. No, he managed were every phone went, sales, those sort of things.

"Hey, Arthur you coming out for lunch?"

One of the men yelled to him to which Arthur just fixed his reading glasses and grunted while reading a fax document. 

"Guess the King is too busy today." 

Another joked as they laughed to themselves while leaving the room.

The comment struck a small cord with the green eyed man but he kept up his work. The thought hadn't occured to him of food until the men brought it up, and when they did he would call Francis. Arthur felt bad that the man fooled himself into believing that they had a stable relationship. They didn't see each other but at night or soemtimes at the crack of dawn. If they ever went for a date a reporter seemed to always be lurking. If they had a nice home dinner they would end up fighting over the littlest of things. That's how it'd been since they had first met. The day of Arthur's university trip to France. Snarky comments were tossed back and forth and the older had tricked him into a date. Arthur had to admit now that he didn't regret it, being with the man. 

Glancing at the ring on his finger he huffed a laugh. It seemed like only yesterday that they had gotten married. He was unsure if the public knew that they didn't meet through the other's little match making system.

_Rubbish that system is._

The thought crossed his mind as he takes a small break. He stretches and stands to go fix himself a cup of tea. 

"It does nothing but bring down divorce rates."

He joked with himself silently. 

"What does?" 

The voice made Arthur jump in surprise before he saw it was just Natayla eating some soup in the room. It was odd seeing as he hadn't noticed her before in the break room with him. Sighing out Arthur turned on the burner and filled his kettle. He supposed there was no real harm in telling her.

"Philo-co."

"The company that will make love immortal?"

"That's the one."

"I think someone has too much of a god complex."

Arthur stopped, turning to her in question. Getting the hint she continued. 

"Taking a part of someones life to find them their 'soul mate' seems more like a placebo effect if you ask me."

"I suppose it does seem that way." Arthur agrees, deciding to turn back to what he was doing in the first place. Natalya didn't talk much. That's what he heard anyways. Arthur never really noticed her or saw her for that matter. Mostly because they worked on seperate floors. Turning back around to ask why she was on this floor he saw that she had gone, soup and all. 

"They probably had another leak up there." he mumbles about the second break rooms plumbing problems.

\- - -

Walking down the halls of his laboratory, Francis wiped the corner of his mouth after Michelle pointed out that he had some lettuce there before leaving him to find Alfred. Looking around at the lab he examined it as well as he could, happy that they seemed to be cleaning it up before the workers left their stations. 

"Francis!"

Said man looked up to see his favourite scientist, Alfred. Smiling at him he bows jokingly.

"Bonsoir."

"Um.." The American trailed a bit confused with the olders greeting. 

The Frenchman just laughed and started. "I hear you have something to show me?"

"Right!" Alfred smiles getting his focus back. Motioning the other to follow him to his testing station.

"I finally did it!" He says quietly, like a puppy trying to contain its joy of seeing a treat.

"Did what?"

"You said you wanted to bring people closer right? Well I figured out a way to do it." He says in glee.

"Alfred." Francis says sternly to catch his attention, "Does the name Emily Jones ring a bell to you?"

At this Alfred laughs a bit nervously. It takes him a moment to answer.

"She's my sister, why do you ask?"

"I ask because she seemed to have similar ideas about our operations as you. Did you have an interview with her?"

"I would never be interviewed about the company without your approval sir."

Francis looked at him a moment before smiling again and turning towards the orange resonating glass jars on the testing table. The two faded in and out of a deep and light orange with one another. 

"They're beats are in sync." Francis mumbles.

"Isn't it awesome! They've never been in sync before, just random patterns."

"Whose is this?" Francis wonders at him a bit giddy about it now himself.

"Apes- I didn't harm them at all though, I promise!"

"Shh" Francis covered Alfreds mouth, "I swear if we were at war you'd be the one to give away our coordinates."

Pushing the other's hand from his mouth he huffs, "with clothes a flashy as yours? I don't know snipers would be all over you."

Rolling his eyes Francis turned his attention back to the two jars on the desk.

"How did you do it?"

"I took more of it that normal, that's all."

Francis looked at him surprised.

"And as you can see, no, they aren't dead."


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the life at home for Francis and Arthur.

Arthur sat on the sofa, mindlessly reading a book. It was one he was already familiar with so he just continued on one line, over and over. He was just lost on his thoughts. Most of the time it was things he'd do tomorrow or what he wanted for dinner. Not this time though, he was wondering about Francis. How he was doing today, if he was tired. If he wanted to use his system to find someone else.

Shaking his head Arthur sighed out at himself. Closing the book he lays his reading glasses on top of it. Shutting his eyes he rubbed at the sides of his temple with both hands. Why did he have the television on while he was reading? The buzz from it was growing annoying in the back of his mind.

"Headache?"

At the voice Arthur flinches in surprise before looking up to see Francis. Nodding he picks up his glass of soda drinking it down half way. He had gotten it about a half hour ago and never took a sip having been too deep in his thoughts to remember that he was thirsty. 

"Do you need medicine?" Francis asks concerned while leaning down so he was up against the couch.

"I'll manage." 

The blond replies in a yawn. Taking the chance, Francis turns the mans head to steal a kiss to which Arthur blushed but didn't really mind. Standing up, Arthur went around to welcome the other home with a hug. Although it was cut short by his stomach. 

"Have you not eaten yet?" Francis asks not so surprised at him. 

"I was busy. Have you eat anything yet?"

"I could go for a snack." 

Making a small 'oh' noise Arthur heads to the kitchen to pull out some leftover chinese food.

"When did you order chinese?"

"Last night." Arthur replies dryly as he presses the start button on the microwave. 

Arthur was angry at him for not returning home last night until about two am. He had sent flowers to make up for his missed dinner with the blond but he had gotten too giddy at the new mechanical blue prints he had been creating with his employees. The man had ended up falling asleep in the lounge, and was woken up by a security guard.

Deciding to leave Arthur to his food, Francis goes to their room to shower and change. The thought weighed over him that Arthur was angry at him. It was nothing new to him, he figured that if you sneezed the wrong way Arthur would get mad at you. Still, he knew the way Arthur did things. Right down to that book he was reading. An old war book that he only read when he had something on his mind that wasn't just details. 

"I wonder what has him now." Francis mumbles while stepping out from the shower.

After he was done getting into his pyjamas the frenchman was surprised to see Arthur wasn't in bed yet. It was eleven pm. Peeking his head back into the living room he saw that the other was back on the couch, television running quietly. 

Judging by the way Arthur was slowly moving then jerking back he was on the verge of falling asleep like that. Chuckling Francis turned off the tv before leading his lover to bed. Arthur followed, not caring that he was supposed to be angry with him.

They huddled up together, Francis wrapping his arms around the other.

"Long day?" he questions the brit once the lights are off.

"I'm too tired to conversate." Arthur replies, unmoving from his comfortable position of being the little spoon. 

"Bonne nuit, I love you." 

"I love you too, even if you are an idiot.. " Arthur breaths out in a mumble.

\- - -

"There is no way in hell you are getting me to do that Francis!" Arthur shouts the next morning after swallowing some of his toast. 

"But Arthur- don't you want to know?"

"No I don't want to know because _I_ already know. I don't need some dumb machine to tell me who I'm going to be with."

"No one else will test these and we have to keep it in closed quarters Arthur." He grimaces. 

"I don't care Francis, we agreed to not use your company machine and I for one don't want to break that agreement."

It was quiet a moment. Arthur poking at his well poached eggs and Francis looking down into his coffee. 

"Are you really that scared to do it?" The older asks after a moment. 

Arthur rolls his eyes and stands to go wrap up his plate for later. He'd lost his appetite the moment he began to shout.

Francis could only glare at Arthur for so long. The briton was right, they had made that agreement. The thought of it never left Francis' mind though. What if he secretly did it and had a match with someone who wasn't Arthur? Of course Arthur couldn't do his in secret, half of his company knew Arthur. The blond had worked for him for awhile but not wanting to be given 'special treatment' he left. 

Not that it was a secret he and Arthur didn't meet through his company, but Francis tried not talking about it to the press as much as he could. He could see the headline now _Founder of Philo-co. doesn't use his own company- could this mean the process is phony?_ Francis was no phony! 

"Francis."

Said man looked up while coming out of his spacey expression. 

"Your company- that machine. It works, and I don't want to get in there feeling excited and then leave the building disappointed... even if there's a chance that that won't happen, why risk it?"

"……Why not? Arthur I don't want to leave you and the result will never change my mind."

Arthur can't hide a smile at hearing the other say that. It always filled him with warmth to hear something so sweet come from the other. Maybe that was a sign that they were meant to be together, not his machine. Sometimes Arthur believed that maybe he should just double check for good measure. But still, he didn't like that he could be wrong. The thought that Francis was supposed to be with someone else drove him nuts thinking about it. 

"Today's your day off isn't it?"

Francis asked after a moment of silence between the two of them.

"It is." Arthur nods while sitting back down to finish his morning tea. 

"Why don't you come in with me? I get lonely walking around all by myself." 

Arthur took a long sip of his drink and shook his head, "I just want to stay home.. go shopping maybe."

"Do you need money?"

"I make my own Francis, I'll be fine."

Said man nods, understandable. Arthur never liked taking money from him, even though the Frenchman could afford it. The younger blond hated when Francis bought him expensive gifts as well, he didn't understand that fully. Arthur always mumbled something about Francis not being his 'sugar daddy'. 

"I best be going," Francis stood, "keep safe alright?"

Arthur nodded as they kissed a goodbye. The blond watched as Francis left, and when the door closed he let out a long sigh. 

He would love to spend the day with Francis, really he would. But the other was always busy with work. Arthur hated his husband's work, that's all he did anymore. When he wasn't signing papers and being the big boss he was in that damned laboratory with his fellow scientists. They had little to no time to be intimate anymore. Hell, they hadn't even had sex in the last three months. One of them was always too tired. 

_"The process of giving their partners LF to one another connects them and makes them feel and be closer towards one another."_ the mans voice ran through his head. 

Arthur had been curious as to how everything worked long before Francis became so famous. The man had explained to him that once a piece of LF had been extracted from an organism that the same LF could not be returned, thus making it weak and ill. So Francis had found a way to put the LF of the responding other into it, and it seemed to get better over time, and after doing the same with the other animal ( leaving out what animal it actually was ) the two were kept in the same cage and within a week they both were happy and healthy together, but pull them away for double the amount of time and they would become ill again, and mostly had depressed behaviour. 

That's why Francis didn't let people who travelled for work use his company. 

"Maybe I should be tested.. it's not liked he'd leave me if it turned out our life's didn't resonate with each other right... and if they did it wouldn't be so bad, being with him more." Arthur mumbled to himself.

What was he thinking? He couldn't, he wouldn't, he promised himself and strictly told Francis that he was not letting him take anything from him. Still, that one itching thought, that curious spark that made him tap at the table furious and rapidly. It remained nestled in his mind to torture him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in awhile- sorry. I know this chapter is short, but I liked it. Just giving y'all some perspective of what their home life is like. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed. Until next time~ Peace!


	3. Everbody talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An article comes out revealing secrets of Francis' life and the media is eating it up.

It was surprising, how many people were out there, lining up and crowding, making a walk way as if it was the red carpet. The reporter's were outside- waiting for him, to bombard him with questions that he probably had no answer to. What rumour had gotten around now? The last time the front of his building was covered like this was when he was starting out and some religious folk were acting like he was some kind of witch. The media had soaked the story up, flooding the headlines with it. Luckily for Francis, they had actually been reasonable people and he explained everything to them. Some were still angry but others understood and went home. 

"Are you ready?" Michelle asks, obviously annoyed with the crowd as well.

"Do you know what this is about.. ?"

"I do actually. Have you not heard sir? Someone leaked a story about your personal life." she said, pulling a news paper out from the container on the passenger side door. 

The man raised a brow and took it, the first thing he saw was _Is the founder of Philo-co. in an unstable relationship?_ he raised a brow and read on.

_A reporter had an interview with a distant relative of the founder of Philo-co that stated Francis Bonnefoy and his husband -- that will not be named -- have never used the companies technology. Allegedly, the man went onto say that they seemed to fight regularly-_

Francis stopped there. That was complete and utter horse shit. Yes, they had arguments, but an actual personal fight hadn't happened in a long while. Even that morning they had made up. He couldn't say their relationship was healthy( in the sense of being with one another a lot), but he'd be damned if it was called unstable. 

Distant relative? None of them lived in America. Someone must have went to great lengths to find a distant relative of his. Either that or they made this whole thing up. He had slipped up once or twice, mentioning about his and Arthur's relationship, he had admitted to "hypocrite" as the media had said, and quickly changed to a more interesting topic. 

"I don't want to deal with this today..."

"There's no helping it sir." Michelle patted his arm, and began to get out of the car which grabbed the reporters' attention. 

Francis let out another sigh and got out, walking towards the building and hearing many questions along with clicking of cameras. 

"Mr.Bonnefoy- is it true you haven't used your own technology on yourself-"

"No comment." he said at every question until he was finally safe inside, thankfully the media knew it's boundaries. 

An aggravated couple sat in the waiting room, obviously trying not to scream at each other as they filled out their 'admission survey'. Of course people had to live a certain way for Francis to allow them to use his technology. If they travelled a lot, they couldn't use it. If they had a history of spouse or partner abuse, they definitely couldn't use it. There were more, but those were the big ones.

He just smiled at them, even though they didn't notice his entrance. Contrary to a girl who sat in a corner, having already filled out her form she was noticing things all over the waiting room, and smiled happily at Francis.

That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.. Still he was in and out of the building all day as it was. Surely some reporter's would give up, but the persistent and desperate ones would continue to bug him. Maybe Francis should have just stayed home today with Arthur. God knew they could use such a day. Francis may have been the boss but that meant he needed to watch over everything, make sure everyone was on track, comapnies he was talking with should be happy, and last but not least was all that paper work.

Those people outside weren't much help with his growing headache. How would he cover up such a story? Now that it was out there it was sure to get around until he finally admitted he and Arthur never used his technology. Even after that people will call him a hypocrite and shame his company. 

What he did was for the people who believed there was no answer to their hearts howls of loneliness. Not for himself. Not for the people who had already found love, the people who believed they were to be with their partner forever. People like him. Still, even there hw was a hypocrite having wanted Arthur to try it. But no one else would take the chance.

So who would..

\- - -

Arthur almost spit out his coffee at the radio as it buzzed on. He hadn't heard anything about it that day, Francis hadn't called him nor had he watched the morning news. But the people on the radio didn't stop there and went on.

 _"I don't understand how this man could say that his technology can help people be closer, when he and his own husband haven't even seen if they're meant to be together."_ The middle aged sounding man said. 

Arthur had just went out to get some groceries, and he enjoyed music while going to the store. But it was no use finding a song since all the radio signals he got were full of today's news. This is why he needed to keep cd's in the glove compartment.

 _"What I don't find surprising is that he's seemingly avoiding the subject Tom."_ They went on.

Arthur turned down the radio as he pulled into the lot of the store. The men had read the article that was done on them. Arthur knew that there'd be rumors about them eventually, being married to a famous guy wasn't easy when you didn't want anything to do with the social media. Francis had expressed to them time and time again at events he went to that Arthur didn't want to come because he didn't want anything to do with it really. Arthur had only attended one thing and that was when Francis was getting some science award. 

Parking he turned off the car and sighed, _I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?_

He'd heard about it enough when Francis mentioned it at home. Now the press was going on about it? It's none of their fucking business, Arthur would argue. But really, what wasn't the media's business nowadays. Was it that bad that Arthur didn't want to do that!

The brit grit his teeth in annoyance, if he kept thinking about it he'd get a migraine. It was better to just not think about it and get the things he needed. 

Unlike he said he was going to, Arthur thought about what he'd heard on the radio while shopping. So much that he probably looked like a maniac mumbling to himself angrily while he picked up the package of cheese. Some people looked and others payed him no mind, but he didn't notice either way. Nor did he notice when the check out lady gave him a look of concern for how angry at the world he seemed. Thankfully he had finally caught himself and apologised as he collected his bags and left. 

Well that was a store he'd never return to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blub blub so theres the third Chapter, I hope you enjpyed it. ( sorry for its short length ) Happy October everyone!


	4. From Author- I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

_Hi.. I know I said I'd never abandon a fic but... I can no longer continue writing this one. I no longer hold a desire or passion for this fic. I hope you all understand. I am orphaning the work so if anyone wants to pick up where I left off with how they believed it would end I hope they do. Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Well that ends chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it please feel free to let me know what you thought. Honestly I was surprised I was able to coherently think of this story. I'll try to start an update schedule ( but right now it's a 'do you want it good or do you want it done' situation. ) By the way- Happy Independence day out there for all my fellow American's! Also as for the "life force" part, it's basically a part of your soul or heart gas or love essence- along those lines. I couldn't really think of a name for it so I picked that, more wil be explained in later chapters. Remember that comments and kudos are always appreciated. And until next time~ Peace!


End file.
